


The Lupin Family Reunion

by ENC95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter is a Good Parent, Hufflepuff Pride, Mother-Son Relationship, Teddy is smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENC95/pseuds/ENC95
Summary: It moves through him like lightning old magic powerful at first he doesn’t think it worked then a pale hand appears next to his. He follows it up to the face of young woman with tears in her cold eyes. A man older with worn skin puts his arm on his hand on her shoulder.“Mum?”She nods smiling her ghost hair is lighter not the bubble shade she was known for but its her. “Hello Teddy your so big.”Hearing her voice its soft like with melody like rain on windows. He reaches out his hand goes through her. “Son?”His father looks confused until his eyes fall to his hand where the stone is still clutched. “I...I have so many questions and I just.” Tears are streaming down his face his mother reaches her cold hand grazed his cheek as the tear falls to the ground.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Kudos: 55





	The Lupin Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea that's swirled around my head for a while putting it on paper for you hope you like it

Teddy Lupin looked at the stone in his hand, it was a small gray stone smooth, lighter too. He’d looked for this stone for four years hoping that it was real, Harry had told him all sorts of stories about the war, this was one he wanted to be real. Not a lot of information about the hallows just children stories mostly. Laying in his bed in Hufflepuff dorm he thought of his mother she was beautiful and smart she fought for what was right. His father was calm more reserved but loyal stubborn too. 

Harry said he was the best of both of them but all the stories and pictures couldn’t fill the deep well of sorrow that he felt about never knowing them. He’d tried to remember them if he concentrated hard enough, he thought he could her voice. The older he got the more the voice sounded like Ginny. Rolling out of the bed he takes the parchment to the common room the low windows show the ground. The winter snow is piling up outside it chills him to think how easily he made this decision.

_ Dear Harry, _

_ I know your worried about me and I’m sorry I really am. You have been the best godfather anyone could want. This letter is just in case...I don’t want you to feel guilty about this I made this choice. The first time I went into the forest and every other time I was looking for the Stone. I found it finally. Did I ever tell that when I was little how much I hated my parents for dieing. Gran kept Mum rooms the same all the pictures and bedspread it's a tomb I use to sit on her bed trying to feel her spirit. All that was left sorrow, from my Gran she lost her husband and her child. She had me I kept her going I know if this kills me it was will kill her too. As much as love her and you I’m selfish. There is a part of me that wants to see them to hear them. Lately it's all think about I would trade my life from this. My life has been great really it has been. If I don’t do this if I don’t try there is a darkness that will consume me I don’t think I’d be the same if I did that would be unfair to everyone. _

_ Best wishes Teddy _

*<>*

Saturday afternoon, all week Teddy had waited for this day. All the teachers were in their classrooms working on lesson plans. Hogsmeade visit was today so all the older students where out of the castle. Younger students had either gone home for the holiday or where in the common rooms. This was the place where his parents had died, right here. Looking at the ground if he fell it would kill him. 

“I’m okay with it I’m ready to die.” 

It moves through him like lightning old magic powerful at first he doesn’t think it worked then a pale hand appears next to his. He follows it up to the face of young woman with tears in her cold eyes. A man older with worn skin puts his arm on his hand on her shoulder. 

“Mum?”

She nods smiling her ghost hair is lighter not the bubble shade she was known for but its her. “Hello Teddy your so big.”

Hearing her voice its soft like with melody like rain on windows. He reaches out his hand goes through her. “Son?”

His father looks confused until his eyes fall to his hand where the stone is still clutched. “I...I have so many questions and I just.” Tears are streaming down his face his mother reaches her cold hand grazed his cheek as the tear falls to the ground. 

“Oh Teddy I love you so much from the first moment I found out I was pregnant.” Her ghostly eyes fill with longing. “I knew that all I wanted was for you to be free to live a life without limits.

He smiles weakly, “I know it wrong for me to want this but I had to try I forgot your voice I didn’t want to but it faded.” 

Renmus reach out his hand on his son's shaking shoulder. “I was scared to be your father that you would be ashamed of me.”

“Of you?” Harry told him this story how being a werewolf had stopped him from living how it almost stopped him from loving her. “Dad I’m proud to be your son.”

The pale man smiles his own eyes glittering. “I don’t want you to be afraid of living son to live a lonely life it's worse than death.”

“Teddy!” A familiar voice calls there is panic in the voice. “Teddy stop.”

Harry Potter enters the narrow hall his eye wild with fear he looks at him then at his parents. “Tonks, Remus?”

Tonks walks over to him her pale hand on his cheek. “Hello Harry the years have been kind to you.”

“I kept my promise.” He looks at Remus, all trace of the brave man gone he’s seventeen again wishing for any other way to end the conflict.

Teddy feels the cold hand on his shoulder. “I know did and you’ve done wonderfully. Both of you are happy right?”

Teddy nods. “I am Harry is the best my life is good.”

Harry eyes have a look of deep sorrow, “I have a family I’m sorry you couldn’t have your son, Dora I really am.”

Tonks shakes her standing beside Remus her hand on Teddys other shoulder. “I have a son. A beautiful wonderful boy who is alive because of you.”

“Harry could we talk with our son?” Remus nods to the door, Harry looks at him then at rails that Teddy could easily jump from. “It will be alright.”

Looking at Teddy he says. “I’ll be right outside.”

Tonks comes around her icy hands just above his shoulders for the moment they are the same height. She knows however that he will be taller, “Edward Remus Lupin you listen to me now. We are dead, this is one moment that will end soon and you have to promise me that you will go on living. You will finish school, find a job that you excel at being the best you can be.”

“Find a woman or a man that you love keep them close. Fight for them even when they don’t think they are worthy of it.” Remus adds coming around to her side. “We are so proud of you, we sacrificed our lives so you could have this life.”

“Will I ever see you again?”

“Oh son,” Tonks moves her hand to his heart. “We right here always.”

“We love you Teddy and one day when your old and gray we’ll be together again I promise.” His father says. 

His time is almost over the stone is feeling heavier now more like stone should. “I love you both.”

Then they are gone, Teddy sinks down to his knees crying now like a child. It was all he could do leaning back against the metal rails. He’s happier now then he’d been in a long time and filled with sorrow all at the same time. Harry comes over sitting next to him his arm is warm alive around him. “Are you alright?”

Wiping his eyes he nods, his hair back to jet blue, “Better than I’ve been in a long time. How did you know where I was, I never sent the letter.”

Harry looks over his shoulder the Hogmead group is coming back. “Your friend Walter sent it he thought you’d forget to send it.”

“You didn’t tell Gran did you?”

“No. Teddy why didn’t you talk to me?”

His hair dims to a dull brown, “Would you have tried to stop me?”

His godfather nods holding out his hand. “Yeah.”

Standing Teddy helps him up. “I just wanted to hear her you know she my Mum I’m sorry.”

“I understand really I do.” He puts the stone in his pocket. “How did you find it the forest is huge.”

Teddy shrugs, “I knew where Voldmort killed you the centaurs treat it like holy ground I back tracked from there.”

“Very logical Hermoine would be proud of you.”


End file.
